


Do robots have feelings?

by Some_Dumb_Lesbian_Bitch



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Dumb_Lesbian_Bitch/pseuds/Some_Dumb_Lesbian_Bitch
Summary: I just wanted to make a real quick one-shot of these two (๑￫ܫ￩)





	Do robots have feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to make a real quick one-shot of these two (๑￫ܫ￩)

"Bye, Boyd!"

"Bye, Louie!"

The robot bird waved his hand as he bid his friend a farewell. He closed the door and walked to the elevator, pushing the button that would take him to the floor with his room. Once the doors opened, he went to his room. When he opened the door he noticed Louie had forgotten his phone.

"Huh, it must've fallen out of his sweater's pocket," he told himself as he picked up the green device. "I better take it back to him." Boyd quickly shoved the phone into his pants' pocket and bolted for the elevator. When he pushed the button to take him to the first floor he wished there was some sort of setting to make the elevator move quicker.

...

Louie stepped into his room and immediately hated what he saw. Huey and Dewey were sitting on his bed, Dewey with an overly-excited face and Huey with a smug expression. Louie tried to ignore their stares and walked over his bed to sit down. Once he was seated, Dewey couldn't hold it in anymore.

"So, did you enjoy your date with Boyd?" Asked Dewey.

"W-what?! What're you talking about? We were just hanging out," Louie claimed as his face turned a bright red.

Dewey noticed Louie's blush and teased him. "Awww, you like hiiim!" Sang Dewey. Louie pulled his hood over his head to cover his flustered face, "am not! We're just friends! I don't see him that way!" Huey pulled out a green notebook from behind him and, with a smug face, retorted, "sure you are! That's why you wrote in your diary 'Whenever he smiles towards me I can always feel my face grow warm. Why does that happen?'"

Louie immediately removed his hood from his face and ran to Huey, snatching his diary from his brother's hands. "Where did you find this?!" Huey chuckled, "It was under your pillow. You may be great with schemes and all that but you're not the best when it comes to hiding things." Louie face palmed himself, "I knew I needed to find a better place to hide it."

Dewey took the diary from Louie and said, "this is clear evidence that you have a crush on him, so why don't you just admit it already?" Louie growled, getting annoyed that his brothers wouldn't get off his case. "Because I DON'T have a crush on him! And even if I DID have a crush on him, he wouldn't return the same feelings 'cause he's a ROBOT! A machine that feels NOTHING!"

** _*Crack!*_ **

The triplets turned to the entrance of their room. Boyd stood there, a phone with a broken screen at his feet. The look on his face broke Louie's heart. If Boyd were a human, Louie was sure he'd have tears flowing down his cheeks. Boyd covered his mouth as he let out a sob, he forcefully shut his eyes and ran out of the mansion. "Boyd! W-wait! I didn't mean it!" Louie cried as he ran after his friend. He knew it would be pointless trying to catch up with him, so he simply bolted to Boyd's house.

His body trembled as he waited for someone to answer the door. Soon afterwards, Mrs. Drake was at the door. "Oh, hello Louie! What are you doing here? I thought you already came over earlier today?" "I did, ma'am, it's just that I need to talk to Boyd, please." Mrs. Drake moved out of the way, "then go right ahead. But please be careful, he's feeling a little down right now, which tends to leads to him getting angry, since he usually wants to be left alone when he's sad." Louie stepped inside, "thank you, ma'am. I'll try to remember that." He walked to the elevator and pushed the button to the floor with Boyd's room. Every second that passed by, Louie could feel more and more butterflies form in his stomach. He hoped Boyd wasn't mad at him. He didn't want Boyd angry at him for two reasons. 1. He'd most likely be killed by him, and 2. He cared too much about Boyd to ever want him to be angry at him.

The elevator stopped. Louie had a hard time stepping out of the compartment. Once he managed to, however, he steadily walked towards the door to Boyd's room and knocked on it.

"Who is it..?" Hearing Boyd's voice that sad absolutely shattered Louie's heart. He was usually so happy, always beaming with positivity... now he sounded like all that positive energy was drained from him… and that was all Louie's fault. Finally, Louie responded, "i-it's me… it's Louie.." There was no response.

………

"Go away.."

"L-look, Boyd, I'm sorry-!"

"I said, 'GO AWAY'! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!"

Louie flinched at the sudden change in Boyd's tone. "Please.. Boyd… just listen to me. I really am sorry. I didn't mean what I said back there.. It was wrong of me to say that, no matter the context.. Just please.. don't stay mad at me…" He stared at the floor, waiting for some sort of response. Tears started to fall to the floor, and his vision began to blur. The door to Boyd's room opened. Louie looked up and saw Boyd standing there. Before he could react, he was already being hugged by him. His surprise was quickly replaced by joy as he realised what was going on. He hugged Boyd back, allowing another tear to fall down his cheek.

"I forgive you, Louie.." mumbled Boyd.

"Thank you.. I don't deserve to be forgiven.. but I promise you, I'll never say anything like that ever again. I was just being a huge idiot, and I'm sorry.." Louie lamented.

Boyd moved to looked at Louie. "It's alright, Louie. I know you didn't mean it." They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. Louie, lost in the moment, blurted out, "I love you," then quickly covered his mouth, realising what he'd said. Boyd's eyes widened at the statement.

"Y-you..? Love me..?" He echoed Louie's words in disbelief. "N-no! I-I mean-! O-of course I do! We're frien-!" Louie's blathering was interrupted when Boyd kissed him on the cheek. He could feel his face flourish into a bright rose red. Boyd chuckled at the sight, a little surprised by how flustered he was. He then noticed Louie staring into space, shock and surprise written on his face. "Earth to Louie?" Boyd said as he waved his hand in front of Louie's face. "Oh, s-sorry!" Boyd smiled at Louie and said, "I love you, Louie." Louie smiled back sheepishly, "I love you, too, Boyd."

**Author's Note:**

> Ajshaksj, sorry if the ending seems rushed ;w;;; (it was rushed (；´∀｀) I'm not the best at writing ;w; Anyways, hope you at least enjoyed it :> (and Boyd bought Louie a new phone afterwards)


End file.
